Mama Who Bore Me
by Cerulean City
Summary: "After all, all boys go off on a journey. It said so on the TV." Game canon. For the "Regret" Challenge, A Little Piece of Heaven forum.


I wrote this quickly; I hope that doesn't show. But it's a little ditty about the absentee parenting that is so rampant in the Pokémon world, haha.

Feedback greatly appreciated!

* * *

_Kanto_

_

* * *

_

She sits primly in her armchair, knitting occasionally. Every so often she'll take a sip of the tea on the table beside her. The tea is cold more often than not because she doesn't take the time to heat it every time she drinks it. She doesn't leave the house much anymore—where is there to go?—but she'll occasionally go with Daisy Oak to Celadon City to the Department Store. It's always so busy and bustling and she feels so out of place. She's a small-town girl; born and raised in Pallet Town. The quad cities, as they're called –Celadon, Cerulean, Saffron, Vermilion—are just too different for her. She prefers to stay at home in Pallet Town and smell the fragrances of the flowers blowing through the windows. She sips her tea and knits, the TV that her son bought for her years ago dusty in the afternoon sun, and is content with her life. It's not much, and her son rarely visits, but that's okay. She let him go off to have his adventures, and Daisy Oak's become like a daughter to her these days.

Inside, though, she wonders where Red is, and if she did him a favor by raising him in this backwater town.

_

* * *

Johto

* * *

_

"Hello, Gold? I found a useful item while shopping, so I bought it with your money. Sorry! You should head to the nearest Poké Mart or Department Store and pick it up. I know it'll be useful!"

When she hangs up the PokéGear she always whispers, "stay safe, kiddo!" and then continues on her missive. She's never been one of those "stay-at-home" moms. She's always got to be doing something. Going somewhere. Hiking Mount Silver; surfing the Whirl Islands. Exploring the Ruins of Alph. Sometimes she's even spotted near the National Park, happily kicking her toes in the huge fountain in the middle of the bug fields. She's a mover and a shaker. Sometimes she even forgets to come home for days at a time because she's been out in the world. The one thing she never, ever forgets to do is buy something for her kid. Every time she goes out she buys something for him. Ethan's room is full of things that he's never worn, or never used, and all those little trinkets from around Johto.

He's gone on his journey now, and every so often the thought hits her that she could have spent more time at home with him. She rings him on the PokéGear, and another package finds its way into his hands, and she's off on another adventure.

_

* * *

Hoenn

* * *

_

She pushed and prodded Brendan to enjoy their new settings; after all, Hoenn was a tropical paradise! They'd always taken trips to Lilycove and Evergrande and Slateport Beach when he was younger, and he enjoyed it so much. It was a refreshing break from the crowded cities of Johto. Hoenn was laid-back. She spread her arms wide and embraced the move for her (newly appointed, lest she forget!) Gym Leader husband, but her son…he did not. He hated every moment in the new country, and if he hadn't been thrust off into an adventure by Professor Birch the very same day they arrived, he probably would have snuck off to Johto by less-than-reputable means.

So she climbs every day to the top of the hill outside Littleroot Town, lying in the grass and feeling it soak up into her skin. Brendan drops by at least once a month, ranting and raving about his exploits, and she has the happy privilege of a few Pokémon he gave her as a gift. Hoenn wrapped her arms around Brendan, giving him warmth and solace, and if they ever thought about returning to Johto, Brendan would never leave. He loved that jungle, loved it so much like he'd never been able to love Johto.

She doesn't regret a single thing but that at night, the millions of stars that she can see in the clear night sky don't seem nearly close enough to her boy.

_

* * *

Sinnoh

* * *

_

Johanna holds the distinct pleasure of being a Top Coordinator, and she knows that Lucas never forgot it. He's a quiet boy, but when she held him in her arms during a contest, his smile would light up the sky. When he finally decides to leave on his journey, she tells him to wait for her, that she wants to be the one who takes him. Barry, of course, rushes in and they start their adventures together before Johanna can even blink, but that's okay. She and Lucas have always had a special relationship. When he was younger they would drive over to Lake Verity and look on the clear water and the mountains in the distance, breathing out in the cold air and holding each other. He was her whole life. When she was younger she was Top Coordinator, but when she became pregnant with Lucas her life was changed forever, and for the better.

She doesn't think that she should have done anything differently, or that Lucas wasn't whole or complete for not having his father around. He's grown up centered. He adores Johanna, and she adores him, and he comes home at least once every couple of weeks to check up on her. They go out to eat at the Seven Stars on the shores of Lake Valor—his winnings from the League more than pay for their dinner—and when Trainers come in, they take them on together, hand in hand. She's grateful for her little boy and still kisses his forehead when they part. She's never regretted her decision to keep Lucas or even the decision to move to Twinleaf and keep him all to herself.

He's her shining star. Her little prince. And she wouldn't give that up for all the Top Coordinator titles in the world.


End file.
